We Believe in a Thing Called Love
by The incredile edible egg
Summary: Ok this is a fic that contains EphramAmy, EphramMadison, and EphramNina, so read and review this is my first fic of this nature and probably my last but i had to give it a try
1. Intro to disaster

Warning! Warning! Hey , ok well you know the story, I don't own any of these characters, am just using them for a minute, then I will return them... or will I?.....yeah, I probably will.  
  
Alrighty folks this is a rated "R Fic" that contains sexual content, it is a Femslash with Madison/Amy, but also some Amy/Ephram, and possibly even Ephram/Nina. Who knows what crazy shiznat will go on? So please read and review, this is my first attempt and probably my last at this type of story, because I wanted to at least try to write one for the hell of it and depending on how it turns out I probably won't write another. So....... Here goes nothing!  
  
~~~~Intro~~~~~  
  
Amy wasn't having good luck so far. After the big dispute with her parents she had moved in with her grandparents; but now this wasn't working. She needed some flexibility, or at least some people that understood anything that she was going through, you know, like some maybe fifty year younger than her grandparents. Nothing against them it's just that, well, things were bad enough before Tommy broke up with her. And now she was just lost, lost and confused, and very lonely.  
Enter One Ephram Brown, who despite the troubles in the past with Amy, obviously still cares for her and possibly still has feelings for her.  
  
When Ehpram pulls up to the red light and looks at the side walk he sees Amy. Amy is sitting at the bus stop with her backpack, staring off into nothing, and freezing her butt off in the cold January weather. Epham knows he could not keep going without asking her if she needs ride or at leas some momentary relief from the bitter embrace of Mr. Frost, (no not the creepy guy hanging around the bus stop)... never mind.  
  
"Amy!" Ephram yells out the car window, but all he gets in return is a mouthful of snow. He tried honking the horn but she was obviously either listening to head phones, or in some Zen like trance, or some bizarre mix of the two. So he pulled over got out and walked over.  
  
"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" Ephram says as he points to the pile of snow that had gathered into at least three inches while Amy was waiting there.  
  
"Oh, jeez, Ephram, you scared me, sorry, yeah sure sit down, I was a million miles away."  
  
"Yeah I sorta saw that, what's wrong?" Ephram inquired, he could tell something was wrong with Amy, but then again it seemed like there was always at least a couple problems plaguing this girl at all times.  
  
"Well, I sort of left my grandparents house. I told them I was going to stay at my friend's house while I get over TOMMY."  
  
"Oh, whose house are you staying at?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, there's the thing, I don't really know. So, that leaves me here thinking about it." She said and smiled weakly, showing her tired eyes and obviously tired self, both from the external forces of the cold, and the internal forces of lousy teenage angst.  
  
"Well, hey you know what I hear gets the mind thinkin' real fast? Hot Chocolate. And I'm pretty sure we have a package at home with your name on it. Seriously, my dad is bad with returning things, it says ____ on it." Ephram joked hoping to brighten Amy's mood. He didn't know what it was but all of a sudden he really cared for her, a little more than he was comfortable with, along with his other caring feelings toward Madison.  
  
"Oh, EPROM, I wouldn't want to impose." She said, obviously being polite, in the face of cold and loneliness.  
  
"What a girl", Thought Empire. "Are you kidding, who's going to care, nobody's even home, except Madison. Delia is at her friend's house for the night or week or whatever, and dad is in New York." "New York? What's he doing there?" She asked.  
  
"Who knows really, some thing with a patient from a long time ago, I think I remember them from when I was a kid, but anyway I guess the patient is having trouble and asked my dad since they were chums a long time ago. But I think he just wants to get away from me and Madison, or having to deal with me with Madison, or anything remotely parental-like."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Oh, don't feel sorry for me, my dad and sister are home and all that is left in the big house is me and my girlfriend. Poor Ephram."  
  
"Oh, you dog you!" Amy said jokingly, but she looked as though she was covering something up. Could Amy have the same feelings for Ephram that he thinks he has for her. Did any of that make sense? God he was thinking too much. Ok focus Ephram.  
  
"Hey... well anyway changing the subject-I mean how about that hot Chocolate?"  
  
As he said that a gust of wind came by and knocked Amy's hat off.  
  
"Shit! Ephram! Help me grab it!" Amy yelled frantically. But just as she and Ephram got up to chase it, the wind blew it against Ephram's car and it got stuck and the side because of the position of his car and the power of the wind.  
  
"Hey, Amy, I think that's a sing and a pretty freakin' big one, you can't argue with something like that. Let me help you with your bag."  
  
"Ok, fine you talked me into it. Thanks a lot Ephram, your such a gentleman type, Madison is a lucky girl. She better hold onto you for dear life." She said as she gave him a hug. They hugged and then they didn't separate for a moment. Awkwardly, they pulled apart and let it roll of their backs with the help of nervous laughter, but neither of them could deny the strong feelings that came rushing in like a bolt of energy when they had hugged each other.  
  
Back at home.  
  
Madison wanted to surprise Ephram when he came back with the whipped cream and other assorted "grocery items" she sent him to retrieve. She had one crazy night planned for them, what with the house finally empty for a guaranteed amount of time; she had to take the opportunity.  
  
She slipped into her sexiest Lingerie and dimmed the lights, and set a fire. She wondered what was taking him so friggin' long, she was really horny.  
  
Well she thought, maybe I could have a little pre-fun, before he gets home, deciding he must have met up with some people and went to talk over a drink, she went upstairs and into his bedroom. She went into the closet and found the box containing their, umm, toys. One of those, such, toys was her portable Ephram. She took it out and crawled onto his bed. Oh well Ephram that's what you get for being late. She slipped out of her barely-there-thong and panties, and lay back legs open wide and began of rub her breasts. She circled her fingers around and around and finally started working her nipples. She knew exactly how to get herself to the climax point quickly and she had learned this over the years of much practicing. She lifted her breast up to her mouth and nibbled on her erect nipple. Then she traced the dildo down her chest, in between her breast, down and around her stomach, and right down to her already juicy, sex. She was very horny today, and she placed a finger in there and moved it around, but then decided to head straight for the dildo. She slowly eased it into herself and started pumping it in and out.  
  
"OoooooOOOooooooHhhh.... Yess!" she flipped on the hidden switch which made everything ten times better and her dildo started vibrating. Soon she was moving very fast and then she was there. "OOOOOooooooohhh........." she let out this long sigh as her body gave its last convulsion and she lay on her bed slightly damp with sweat and even wetter with something that wasn't sweat. He lay there a few minutes and then all of a sudden heard the door open and then the sound of two people walking in. She recognized Ephram, of course; but their appeared to be a girl with him.  
  
"Madison, Amy is here I rescued her from out in the cold and I thought we could give her some hot chocolate." He yelled nowhere in particular because he did not know where she was.  
  
"Shit! She thought she didn't want Amy to see her like this... or did she?" A naughty thought sped through her head and just as quickly as it entered out the other side, as if it was straggling behind the group of naughty thoughts that had just been overwhelming her a few moments before. She smiled naughtily and quickly focused the important part, getting cleaned up."  
  
"I'll be down in fifteen, Ephram I need to shower. You guys go ahead without me." She heard faint conversation and laughter; she took that as a yes. But for some reason she was a little jealous that he didn't even wait for her response. Oh well she shook off yet another feeling that was deemed inappropriate, or useless to her task at hand, as she gathered her towel and washcloth for her quick shower. She went into the bathroom and took her shower. Meanwhile downstairs Ephram and Amy continued their playful banter, which contained a little bit more flirting then they were used too, what had gotten in Ephram he was happily involved...very happily.  
  
Ephram and Amy prepared the ingredients for their hot chocolate, not that it contained that many, just that every time one would get one, the other would hide it or tickle them or do something the least bit mischievous, and they would burst into a fit of laughter fall into each others arms laughing.  
  
"Hahaha...Wow, Amy," Ephram said slowly shifting to a serious tone, "This is the most we've hung out since before..."  
  
"All the craziness?" she offered.  
  
"Excellent- craziness. Their we go."  
  
"Yeah, your right Ephram," she said leaning a bit closer to him, "It has been a while since we really talked. That's one thing I always liked about you Ephram, I could always talk to you, well, not always but when we weren't in a little tiff I could, and you were a great listener." She complimented, moving even closer.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Amy. Boy, you know, I really miss hanging out with you." He said earnestly, a hint of.... A hint of something in his eye that Amy first thought as interest or flirting, but quickly dismissed it because of Madison.., but then again...  
  
She continued wondering but responded with, "Yeah I know I miss it too." Then, without warning, they both simultaneously leaned close enough so that there noses almost touched. They paused or a second looking into each others eyes, one waited for the other to speak, but they felt words inappropriate as they leaned in and passionately kissed each other.  
  
"Ok guys, how's the hot chocolate coming?!" Madison said walking into the kitchen.  
  
When she walked in and saw them kissing she shouted, "Ephram! How could you?! God, you bastard!" and turned on her heels and ran back upstairs slamming the door to his room shut.  
  
"Shit!" Ephram said, quietly cursing himself, and simultaneously questioning the kiss that took place a few moments ago.  
  
"Oh, god Ephram, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I should just go." Amy said thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"No, no, no, you stay here Amy, it was not your fault it was my choice. Don't worry about it just sit tight I'll go explain things and see if she'll talk to me." Ephram said reassuringly.  
  
"Ok, well if you say so. Thank you again." She said.  
  
"No problem." He said as he began to run upstairs to catch Madison.  
  
Amy had a few thoughts in her mind after that scene and was about to start sorting through them, when her cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she answered it.  
  
"Oh, Hi Grandma. What? I left another bag there? Oh well I'll see if I can come pick it up. Thanks a lot. Bye."  
  
"So that was just Great!" another bag was still at her Grandmothers house, she didn't want to have to go back their, for a while at least.  
  
Ephram went upstairs to try to reconcile with Madison.  
  
"Madison! Madison! Madison, please you have to listen. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. Madison, come on talk to me, I mean, we were just having fun, we haven't really gotten to talk in such a long time, and after all we've been through we needed to talk and then all of a sudden we were kissing... I swear I didn't mean for it to happen... Madison, I-I love you!" Ephram continued to ramble on for a while, and then finally stopped when he heard his cd player turn on to drown him out and then Madison scream---"Go Away!"  
  
He took the hint and went downstairs, only to find Amy getting her coat and boots on again.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hey, what's goin' on here? Where do you think your going?" Ephram asked, not sure which girl to worry about first.  
  
"Oh, my Grandma called, and I left some stuff over their so I was going to go get it, seeing as how things were pretty tense over here." Amy said.  
  
"Hmmm... I have an idea, how about you stay here and I will swing by your grandma's house and then stop and pick up a couple things for Madison to smooth things over or at least try to." Exasperated, Ephram hoped Amy would agree, because he needed to think for awhile.  
  
"Oh, gee, I don't know if that would be a good idea. Considering what just happened I don't think I'm the first person she wants to see. Or even the second." Amy said not wanting to create more trouble.  
  
"Please, Amy, do you really think she wants to see me right now. She'll be up there probably until I get back but until then just sit tight, please?" Ephram almost begged.  
  
Seeing the look of anxiousness to possibly get out of the house and think of something to cheer up Madison, Amy agreed.  
  
"Oh, thanks a ton Amy. I owe you one." Ephram said very relieved.  
  
So Amy took off her coat and Ephram put his on.  
  
"See you in a little while." He said and left.  
  
Great, she thought, what do I do now?  
  
Mean while on his way to the car, Ephram's cell phone rang.  
  
"Oh crap, what now? Hello? Dad? Hey whatsup? What? Why? .......Alright, I'll do it but only if I get some of it. All right, jeez, what now that you're in New York, you can't take a joke. Alright then, in the fridge, on the bottom shelf. Gotcha. Alright now take care and remember keep your tray table in the full and upright position." Ephram said for lack of a funnier quip.  
  
He ran inside to get the bowl of food his dad had forgot to give to Nina. He felt sorry for Nina after all that had happened with Sam and Carl. But Ephram thought that she was doing a great job, and so was happy to do something for her. Especially because it took his mind off of his very angry girlfriend sitting up in his room.  
  
His mind was gonna blow, he couldn't believe what he had just done to Madison; he couldn't believe what he had just done to Amy. But secretly he knew that the feelings that had never died regarding Amy, were surfacing, and he was going to have to deal with them. Coupled with his obvious love for Madison, he had no idea what he was going to do, but he shoved that in the back of his mind and tried to forget about it, he grabbed the food, and upon closer inspection of the fridge and its contents capable of slight memory inebriation, he decided to grab a couple beers for the road. Maybe with the help of...Mr. Bud Light Ephram could forget about what he had just done. Hopefully Amy wouldn't walk in and see him drinking. Where was she? This was strange she was right in the living when he had left no more than fifteen minutes ago. Oh, well don't worry about that, you have plenty to worry about so start digging in ole' buddy, he thought as he tossed the empty bottle into the trash and grabbed two for the road.  
  
So he popped next door and opened the back and walked in.  
  
"Hello? Nina? It's me Ephram? Dad left you food, though I would be wary of the quality if he cooked it himself!" Ephram yelled without getting a response. He finished another beer while venturing around Nina's house, which obviously was missing a vital character-Nina. Ephram could handle his liquor adequately, in his own mind, but the fact that he was drinking for the sole purpose of forgetting and unnerving himself, made the liquor seem to take a hold of his body faster, and soon he was feeling slightly buzzed.  
  
He set the bowl on the counter and was about to leave when he heard a faint sound coming from the upstairs.  
  
He had to check it out for some reason and so he ventured on up. It got louder and louder until he was Nina's bedroom door, then he realized what it was and almost tripped into the door. They were moans, and judging by then, they were coming from a single person. He tried to turn around as slowly as possible but he accidentally hit a box that happened to be lying there, obviously affected just a tiny bit by those couple of beers he had recently consumed. And then he heard the sound stop.  
  
"Who's out there?!" Nina yelled.  
  
"Umm.....I-I-I-It's just me, Nina." Ephram said sheepishly as he opened the door fully revealing what he knew was already there. God this was uncomfortable he thought as he stared at the ground. But he also saw something he never realized, Nina was hot. I mean single mom that is very lonely, while her kid is at school and wants the young adult to come in and do some special favors kind of hot.  
  
Ephram old boy what are you doing man! You just kissed your old flame in front of your new flame, and now there is a matchbox in your hand and your walking towards the kindling. If you know what I mean. Snap out of it....or possibly not, if you want to I mean who I am to judge, I'm just your Conscience!  
  
Hey, Ephram's other hornier self yelled back, who asked you! I know its wrong, but (hahaha he thought as he quoted some stupid phrase to fit his conversation) it looks so right.  
  
"Ohh... Hello, Ephram." She said not knowing what to do or say. But feeling quite frisky, on account of her little self-pleasure session being interrupted. But maybe this could be for the better, maybe she could change in into an "Ephram help herself session"...she grinned slyly, and in Ephram's opinion very flirtatiously.  
  
Ephram couldn't help but stare, and then he realized that he was staring and he immediately looked at the floor, then back up at her, then to the floor again.  
  
Seeing this and being very flattered, Nina, said, "Oh, Ephram, could you do me a favor?" She said this with the sexiest voice that he had heard in a long time.  
  
"Umm...sure, Nina," he said then, without thinking he added, "I'll do anything you want."  
  
She gave him a look and then took her finger and traced her lips with it, then let her tongue gently flick against it. Then she let it sink slowly into her mouth and then she moved it back forth a few times, before taking it and massaging her erect nipples with it.  
  
"Could you change the movie?" she said without stopping her performance.  
  
That's when Ephram finally realized that there was a porno playing on the TV in the corner.  
  
"Put on, the tape laying to your right. Then hit play, take off all your clothes and get up here." She said emphasizing the last part. And acting like she was simply giving him a list of chores... Oh, she had a couple chores for him alright. He He He...  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said doing exactly what she said.  
  
He crawled into bed and then looked her in the face. She was very beautiful; he could not see how Carl left her.  
  
"Sooo, do you want to have a little fun, Nina?' he asked playfully taking one of his hands and running it from her stomach up to her breast then cupping her breast in that hand he squeezed, and then he bent his head down and sucked the nipple on the other side.  
  
"Oh, yeesss... Ephram, you know what I want, so just give it to me."  
  
He then proceeded to kiss up her neck and then down and then up then down then up... and she grabbed his chin and started passionately kissing him. She then pushed him on his back after about ten minutes of making out like horny teenagers. She started kissing down his chest, which was remarkably toned for Ephram. She always imagined him to be skinny as a rail. But he was very defined. She sucked his nipples hard and made him utter a low moan. Before returning to her objective, and going further south. Until she reached his waist, having disposed of his pants and underwear as told before entering the bed, his hard penis was sticking up like a flagpole, and she looked down and then looked up at him before reaching to one side of the bed, grabbing lube, rubbing some in her hand and then preceding to pump up and down on his pulsating cock. He was big enough that she could use two hands and she kept pumping until she could tell he was getting to the end then she slowed down and then stopped and the started blowing on his penis which was full of the lube, up until that point it was quite warm but then the lube turned cold and drove him wild, she suddenly grabbed his cock again and was pumping as fast as ever within a few seconds. Then he said "Oh, god I'm gonna come!" and she aimed his cock at her chest and he shot his load all over her tits. He looked up at her and she lifted her breast until her tongue could lick his juices from it. "Ohhh, Ephram you taste good. I want some more"  
  
So she immediately shoved his half-hard, half-soft, dick into her mouth and began sucking furiously on it. He moaned and started saying her name over and over. She sucked and sucked having her lips form a perfect "o" and bringing this "o" from his tip all the way down to the base, which caused at least an inch of him to enter her throat, which drove him even wilder. The she continued to suck the top and she placed a hand at the bottom and pumped him. "Oh, God, Nina, you are so great, oh oh oh Oh!" And he released another load this time all into her mouth and as she smiled a little trickled out form the side but she greedily licked it up.  
  
Before she could say a word, he said "Okay your turn" and flipped her on her back and started for her pussy. He kissed all around her seeping wet vagina; she moaned out and nudged his head closer to her sex, obviously showing she wanted it now. So he gives it to her. He plunged his tongue in and licked her pussy and flicked it around, and then pulled it up and ran it down the length of he sweet labia, he then proceeded to suck on her clit and slightly flick at it wit his tongue. She started calling out his name and moaning even louder. Then he stuck one finger in her pussy and then another, then another, and then he started moving them as much as he could, she was almost there as he finished by switching, his hands went to her clit and began rubbing and massaging it and his tongue went back to her glistening opening. Soon there he was greeted by a rush of hot liquid that he licked up quickly then smiled and said, "God, Nina you even taste sexy."  
  
She laughed and said, "Ok, tiger are you ready for the big times?'  
  
"Time to saddle up.", he said playfully as he got on top.  
  
"Sorry, partner, but I love being on top, so you get the bottom.  
  
"Hey, it's all up to you, Nina."  
  
So, he laid back and she held her self over him, and moved his warm member, until it was right below herself, then she slowly guided him into her, letting out a soft cry followed by a long moan. Then she started moving, slowly at first, back and forth, but then she began to pick up speed, as she arched her back, and he lifted his hands up and began squeezing her nipples and massaging her breasts.  
  
"Ohhh, yess, Ephram, Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes!" she said moaning and calling out his name as the pace quickened. 


	2. Naughty Girls

Chapter 2, thanks for reviewing and forcing me to write more otherwise id probably have stopped with the 1st one. Tell me what you think.  
  
Warning very descriptive! Read at own risk, don't blame me!  
  
He lay there unable to move or speak.  
  
"Ephram? Ephram, are you ok?" she asked, obviously worried.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that." he finally said, looking very ashamed.  
  
"Oh, god hunny, I'm sorry. Hey, think of it this way, you really helped me out. Yeah, I haven't had somebody to share that with in a long time." She said trying to comfort him.  
  
"No, ok, I gotta go, but thanks Nina, I guess. It was fun." He said, not wanting to make her feel bad, but feeling tremendously scummy as the gravity of the situation, and his own thoughts, words, and actions came to the surface.  
  
He put his clothes on and let quickly and got into his car and drove away.  
  
Well, at least I won't be bored on the way to Amy's grandparent's house, he thought. Jeez, this is another fine mess I've gotten myself into. God, angst and drama follow me like dirt on Pigpen. He thought then laughed, not at his silly joke, but laughing out of the sheer realization that he was royally screwed no matter which way he went; because either way he was going to lose somebody.  
  
Ephram drove towards Amy's grandmother's house hoping that somehow things might be better when gets back, knowing that in fact they will probably be worse.  
  
Amy will have either left or went to talk with Madison, either way she won't be feeling particularly fond of him after either of the two events. Madison, well, who knows what, will be going on with her. Come to think of it what is going on with her, I mean, I know I kissed another girl but that sees a little far too b taking it. Or maybe just the wrong way,  
  
He was thinking more of the "loud argument" reaction than the "hole up in my room" reaction.  
  
My room. Oh God, I hope she doesn't like demolish my room out of anger, out of love then that's ok, but out of anger, no way.  
  
He laughed to himself knowing that either way he was going to be minus one girlfriend, minus one friend (that could possibly come with benefits), and possibly minus some personal belongings depending on how Madison takes the situation.  
  
Oh well, I hope something will pull through, hopefully somebody will take my side, or at least stick by my side.  
  
He was leaning towards Amy, because he thought something was seriously wrong with Madison, not in the sense that she was crazy; but in the sense that she was mad at something or someone in addition to him right now.  
  
Ephram continues with his thoughts. Meanwhile back at the homestead Amy, is getting more and more confused and a little angry.  
  
Ok, she thought, Ephram was being polite, offering to get my things from my grandmother's; or was he trying to get away from Madison and not deal with the fact that he just cheated on her. Oh god with me! Man, Dammit! Why did I let that happen! And why do I know that, in my heart, I would let it happen again in a second, and moreover anything that would ensue after that would be welcomed with open arms...or open legs if the situation developed to that. Jeez, why, all of a sudden, do I have these feelings for Ephram? I mean, I remember back when he liked me, and I liked him. In fact I don't remember ever stopping liking him. But then the whole thing with Colin... I have no idea what's going on... God, I left home to get away from drama, and my parents, well, bye bye to them but now I have a crap-load of drama to deal with... I better go apologize to Madison, wow, I've never really chatted it up with her for that long, and this is a great way to break the ice. "Hello, Madison, sorry I cheated with your boyfriend. Would you like something to drink?" That sounded alright...Ha. Fun, Fun, Fun... All righty, here goes nothing.  
  
Amy went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, then swapped it out for a glass of champagne, then thinking it quite forward (and possibly lesb-onic), downed it herself and then grabbed the original bottle of water.  
  
Ok, now we're ready to go.  
  
She climbed the stairs and heard the sound of music playing, not too loud, but enough to cover the sobs of a person crying; but there was no person crying. But there were definitely some sounds coming from in there, she just couldn't tell what?  
  
Ok, well that's good. I don't have to deal with a person that's bawling, that's never quite that comfortable. Ok, come on Abbott (sp?) You can do it.  
  
So, Amy closed her eyes counted to three and opened the door. Probably not the best decision, that is, to not knock or yell or warn somebody before breaking into their room, but what are ya going to do?  
  
So, she walks in and drops the water bottle and gasps from shock. Madison was doing the last thing Amy could've guessed, not crying, not yelling, not destroying her cheating boyfriends stuff; but masturbating. Madison was so involved that she didn't even know Amy came in. Until Amy went over and turned off the TV; that was currently playing a porno that showed three girls in a wild tangle doing god knows what.  
  
"Oh, hi Amy." Madison said, and smiled weakly. If this had not been the most awkward and embarrassing moment in Amy's life, she probably would have found that funny. But instead she just felt out of place, yet somehow compelled to stay put.  
  
The room was silent, except for the humming of Madison's vibrator. She quickly turned that off and removed it from inside her. She sat up in the bed, completely naked, and beckoned for Amy to sit next to her. To her own surprise, Amy actually went over and sat next to Madison.  
  
"Ummm...Amy, I'm guessing you came up here to talk about what happened earlier." Madison asked, as if this was a normal conversation. Well, it was, except for one of the participants being completely in the buff.  
  
"Yes-Yeah, Ummm...Right. I-I, just wanted to make s-sure that-that you understood, that I wasn't trying to steal Ephram away from you." Amy started having a little trouble looking the girl in the eye. That is, Amy had to let her eyes wander, because Madison had a great body. Very beautiful. "It's just that I haven't talked to him in such a long time... And when I finally did today, it was really cool, because he's such a great guy. You're very lucky."  
  
"Yes, I know. And I know that what happened today was an accident. I wasn't upset at that. What I was really upset with was myself, actually." She looked embarrassed and ashamed. But Amy looked at her with those trusting and forgiving eyes, and suddenly Madison continued, possibly in hopes of reconciliation, with herself through Amy. "I cheated on Ephram, with my friend."  
  
"Oh, no not the guitarist from your old band?" Amy said well knowing the conflict between those two.  
  
"No, actually, she's my best friend, and recently came out of the closet... and into my pants." she laughed slightly at this knowing it wasn't at all what Amy expected.  
  
"Well, that's cool. That she is your best friend and all, and that you were there for her, even if it is a little more there than would be expected from someone involved in a relationship." Amy said, sounding very understanding and even gratified. "Are you a lesbian? Or just Bi?" Amy asked inquisitively and with the utmost politeness that could be expected from this type of conversation.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I've only been with Ephram and that friend I told you about, and both experiences were very pleasing." She noted with a sly smile. "But, know you understand why I was so mad, because I didn't want to hurt Ephram by almost insulting him that I cheated on him with a woman, because in your guys' case it was almost understandable. But I thought it out and in the long run, these are just "crazy teenage drama accidents" that can happen with such close friends that haven't seen each other in such a long time."  
  
"That is such a caring and understanding reaction, wow I can see why Ephram likes you so much you are very cool to talk to. And I think that Ephram will understand if you tell him what happened, He really is crazy for you, and understandably so, I mean you're beautiful." Amy confessed still looking at the young woman's naked body.  
  
Madison blushed a little and replied, "Amy, don't sell yourself short, you are really beautiful too, I mean, your body is very cute, and I hope this won't embarrass you, but you are really hot. I mean I've been on both sides of the fence, and you are really a beautiful girl. I'm sure any guy would love to go out with you." Madison said moving a little closer to Amy and brushing a strand of hair out her face, during her comment on how cute she was.  
  
"What about a girl," Amy said, "Do think any girls would be interested in me...hypothetically speaking of course, since you know, have been there and done that, no pun intended." Amy moved in closer too, coming within inches of Madison's face as Madison continued to stroke her head.  
  
"I'm sure any girl would love to go out with you." She said and then pulled Amy's face in and locked lips with her. Madison's lips met with Amy's and they both instantly wanted more. Madison nibbled slightly on Amy's lower lip, and Amy forced her tongue into Madison's mouth, wanting more and more. Soon their tongue's were tangling together, licking and tasting and exploring more and more into the other person's mouth. Amy, taking the initiative, wrapped her arms around Madison's naked back and began rubbing it. She pushed Madison back onto the bed causing her to come with. Madison broke the kiss long enough to remove Amy's shirt and bra, first locking eyes with her to make sure that she wanted it, clearly letting Madison know that she wanted it bad she also took off her pants. Leaving a very small patch of cloth covering Amy's pussy, ironically it was all black with a cat on it. They fell back onto the bed and continued to kiss again, Amy's hands wandered down Madison's back and to her ass, running her hands over it then cupping what she could and squeezing Amy coaxed a little giggle out of Madison, while they continued to make out. Amy, bring on top and for the first time, being the one to take charge; began to kiss down Madison's face to her neck, stopping there to suck and lick as much as possible, while buried in Madison's neck she began grinding her midsection against Madison's wet sex. They got into the motion and soon Amy's mouth found Madison's breast. She licked around Madison's nipple and then sucked on it until it became hard, then taking it in her fingers she lightly, at first, squeezed and massaged, then she cupped her tits and deeply massaged then causing Madison to moan louder. Amy soon grew anxious yet again and wanted more so she, unfortunately left Mad's breasts, and moved lower to her stomach where she had to run her tongue circling Mad's belly button, then dipping it in and out and kissing around it. She loved when a girl/boy had a little extra here, it always looked so cute and she felt compelled to kiss it more, and would have given in to the temptations had the obvious wetness of her partner not been so apparent, due to the lack of clothing. So, she moved down again coming to Mad's pussy.  
  
"Are you ready?" Mad asked Amy, making sure she wanted to do what she was about to do.  
  
"More ready than I have ever been." Amy said convincingly.  
  
So Amy sat alongside of Mad's pussy and she took three fingers and let them lie softly on the surface of her folds, then she moved then down letting them slowly slide in on their own. She then went back up allowing them to do whatever they did, and seeing the enjoyment on Mad's face she forced a one finger in, then another, then another, and she moved them around. Then she took out al three and put only one in. And she danced her finger along Mad's inside, rubbing and touching as much as she could, she found her spot, and began to press lightly on it and rub it. Madison responded with loud moans and she yelled out Amy's name. Amy quickened whatever pace she had slightly, and placed a finger on Mad's clit. She rubbed her clit in between her forefinger and thumb then bent in and licked it lightly with her tongue. This was all too much for Madison, and she starting moaning louder as she approached her climax, knowing it to be towards the end, Amy, took her finger out and bent her head in to lick her entire labia, before gently pushing the folds aside with her fingers and inserting her tongue into her warm pussy and beginning to lick her walls softly. This brought Mad to the edge and she moaned one last time before reaching her orgasm and watching as Amy licked it all up.  
  
"Oh my god! You are fantastic! That was one of the best Orgasms I have ever had!" Madison praised as she pulled Amy's face up to kiss her.  
  
"Now what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, do you want to get a little naughty? Madison asked with a coy little smirk on her face, as she got up and went over her and Ephram's box of toys. She pulled it out and began searching through it. Amy looked intrigued and excited as Madison pull out a double sided dildo and some lube.  
  
"Oohhh." Amy said looking over the assortment.  
  
She walked over to Amy and made her lay on the bed and then she lubed up the dildo and took off Amy's panties. She first inserted the dildo into Amy, and then she positioned herself above Amy and the dildo, and slide on just like a penis. She moaned along with Amy, and then she started moving, Amy responded to her movements and they sped up, soon they were going very fast and Madison started fondling Amy's breasts. Then Madison remembered something and reached down to the dildo and flipped a switch which started the vibration. Amy yelped at this first, and then she melted and moaned out Madison's name, as Mad pumped harder and harder until they both came.  
  
"Next." Madison said in a sexy laugh. As she grabbed the anal beads and lubed then up.  
  
"What are those?" Amy asked, feeling a bit scared.  
  
"These are heaven, just relax." She ordered as she turned Amy over and placed the beads slowly but firmly into her ass.  
  
"AHHhhhhh.....OoooOOooHhhh...." Amy said, showing how she was pleased with this latest toy. Madison then turned her over and took out the body lotion that was flavored like watermelon. She squirted it all over Amy's breasts and then massaged it in deep and hard, before licking it off and slightly biting at her nipples.  
  
Amy responded with pleasant moans, and so Madison took it up a notch. She then took out the anal beads, leaving Amy in a temporary state of pleasure, while she put the strap-on on and lubed it up. She pulled Amy up and bent her over the side of the bed; Madison loved Ephram's bed because it was high enough for it to be a perfect size for this type of sex. She inserted the strap-on into Amy's ass and began pumping very slowly. Amy moaned out in pain at first, but then as it quickly changed to moans of pleasure, Madison knew that Amy liked it a little rough. So she banged her harder pumping faster and a little more violently. She grabbed Amy's ass cheeks in her hands digging her nails in a bit as she pumped harder and faster. Amy loved every minutes of this and kept moaning until Madison finally let oh a giant groan and slowly stopped humping her.  
  
"Oh, god," Madison said, "I never tried that before."  
  
"Did you like it?" Amy asked innocently.  
  
Madison said, "Ohh yess..."  
  
Amy sauntered over to the box, and said, "My turn."  
  
She took out some handcuffs and cuffed Madison's arms to the bed posts. Then she blindfolded her.  
  
Madison said, "God, I like this already."  
  
Amy grabbed another set of beads that were a little stiffer, she lubed them up and went over and inserted them into Madison's ass. Slowly at first, then halfway through she thrusted them in, causing Madison to yelp in pain.  
  
"Ohh, Amy you like it when I cry don't you?" She asked releasing the hidden Dominatrix in Amy.  
  
"You know it bitch!" She yelled, and she then grabbed the vibrating dildo that Madison was using previously that day. She lubed it up good and slid it into Madison's pussy.  
  
"Oh god yes!" Madison cried as Amy turned on the vibrators on the beads and the dildo.  
  
Amy then got the feathers out and began tickling Madison's feet, and stomach, and underarms, and ears, and neck, and all over.  
  
Madison began to get overwhelmed as the pleasure caused by the tickling and the two toys inside her made her come.  
  
"Oh god that was great Amy!" Madison yelled as she tried to get up.  
  
"Who says I'm finished, this isn't over till I say it is." Amy said playfully, but seriously also.  
  
"God, girl I like you more and more every minute."  
  
Amy took out the dildo in her pussy, put the strap-on on herself, and began to fuck Madison in the pussy, while reaching around and pulling the anal beads in and out. Then she put the vibrating dildo back in and took out a ball-gag from the box and also another bottle of flavored lotion. She put the gag into her mouth and began to rub the lotion all over her tits, and then she playfully licked it off and nibbled on her nipples. Madison tried to moan, but couldn't; so she pushed her breasts in the direction of Amy's mouth. Amy saw this and bit down on her nipple and continued to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ephram made his way back towards the house carrying Amy's bag, he had had a long ride and was ready to sit down explain things to Madison and then hopefully have sex with her. He wanted her so bad, he just realized that he had wanted her really bad all day and hoped he could smooth things over with her and they could go back to the loving relationship they had.  
  
He walked up the steps and then opened the door and strolled on in. He heard faint sounds coming from upstairs and thought that it must be Amy and Madison talking. So he put her bag down and ran upstairs, he was carrying the flowers that he had bought on the way back and he opened his door and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Madison was handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded, and appeared to have a dildo in her pussy, and one of their beads in her ass. Also Amy was kneeling above her with a strap-on forcing Madison to give her a blow job.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ephram said very bewildered.  
  
"Hey, Ephram! Care to join us?" Amy asked as Madison waved her hand, beckoning him over.  
  
Ephram, deciding that silence was a virtue, went along with the happy new invitation from his tow favorite women.  
  
He stripped and walked over. Amy placed him in her previous position and then Amy took his cock in her hand and began to get it hard by pumping it; she leaned up and kissed him and when it was hard she stopped, and placed it in Madison's mouth. Then she then took the trap-on and shoved in into Ephram's asshole causing him to yell out in pain, but then settle down as they worked themselves into a nice rhythm. Madison had beads in her ass, a vibrating dildo in her vagina, and Ephram's cock in her mouth, and her breasts were being fondled by Amy. Amy was fucking Ephram in the ass with the strap-on. And Ephram was grabbing Amy's ass cheeks and pulling her into him as Madison sucked his cock. This crazy love triangle continued to squirm and wriggle until all of them had reached at least one orgasm. Madison was juicing like never before. Soon, when everyone was off of each other, Ephram and Madison made out while Amy did Madison in the ass yet again, with the strap-on. Finally Ephram eat Madison and Amy out while simultaneously teasing their separate tits and clits and pussys' with his tongue and fingers.  
  
When they were finished Ephram guided them all into the newly installed Jacuzzi hot tub which was put to good use as they all relaxed and let the water ooze over their bodies.  
  
"So, guys, are we cool?" Ephram asked inquisitively.  
  
"Ummm...After we talk a little bit later we will be." Madison said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Alright." Ephram was totally confused, but he was very happy with how the night turned out and thought that better to leave things to the morning. 


End file.
